I Fell For You
by words-i-can-express
Summary: I don't get being in love, I'm already ignored and forgotten without that ugly emotion. Then why is everyone so focused on 'getting with someone' don't they know no one cares in this hell hole called high school. All the boys want is to get in the girls pants and vice versa. popularity was the only thing important in this school, no matter how nice or smart of a person you are.
1. Chapter 1

I don't get being in love, I'm already ignored and forgotten without that ugly emotion. Then why is everyone so focused on 'getting with someone' don't they know no one cares in this hell hole called high school. All the boys want is to get in the girls pants and vice versa. popularity was the only thing important in this school, no matter how nice or smart of a person you are, you're nothing if you're not popular. That's why I'm sitting here alone eating lunch trying not to make myself noticed.

I was fine with people not knowing who I was, but that all changed in the tenth grade when my life went from 'Ally who?' to 'Ally the loser'. I didn't do anything for them to start hating on me, but Melissa Flack (the girl bullied before me) had moved away, and I guess that means I was their next target. Everyday going to school was a challenge, and going home wasn't really my safe place either. So all in all my life was officially over. The only place that was safe for me was music class, but that all changed thanks to Austin freaking Moon.

''Okay class for our end of the term project we are going to work on a duet'' Mrs Harp told the class. The students in my class had started to make their plans as to who there partner was going to be and as usual I was left to be last pick. ''now I am going to be choosing you're partners'' The entire room was filled with 'boo's' and 'Awes'. ''I know, I know but with way no one will get left out'' Mrs Harp said, I couldn't help but feel that her comment was directed towards me. I even herd someone whisper 'she's only doing with because she knows Ally is going to be left out, I mean who would want to be her partner anyway?' I'm not going to lie, hearing that really did hurt. ''Okay I'll read out the names and stand with you're partners. Maddie and Cathy, Suzane and Bret, Kyle and Samatha, Cassidy and Michelle, Tomas and Peter, Tonnie and Mary, Ally and Austin'' The room was filled with shock, I was in shock, this couldn't be! I clearly wasn't the only one surprised with this news Cassidy, the head bitch of the school, looked super angry. I couldn't do anything so I just walked to the front of the room with Austin following.

After Mrs Harp finished calling out the names she told us that we were free to write any song that our hearts desired, I was excited but I suddenly remembered who my partner was. I didn't know how we were going to work together because I knew Cassidy would be eyeing our every move. Austin was the cliché popular guy, he had bleach blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and he was dating the most popular girl in school. Believe it or not Austin and I actually used to be friends, we would have sleep overs when we were younger and have play dates. That all changed when we got into high school, Austin was hypnotized by the popularity that he totally forgot who he really was. Now he's just a jerk with fake friends. It's funny how he went from the guy that would protect me to the guy that hurt me.

''okay so, this is how it's going down, you're not to talk to Austin outside of this class, you are not to even mention he's partners with you. Got it!?'' Cassidy said slamming her hand on my desk, making me flinch. Austin was still busy talking to his other friends to here our conversation. ''I got it'' I said with the faintest voice, I was surprised that she could even here me. ''ready to write the song?'' Austin said sitting next to Cassidy. ''okay well I'll leave you two alone then'' She said walking away. Austin had never actually physically hurt me but it hurt that he never did anything to help me. ''so what song do you want to write about?'' I asked not making eye contact. We haven't talked since the eighth grade, to be honest I was actually glad the Mrs. Harp paired us together. '' I don't know, how about an upbeat poppy song?'' Austin spoke sounding nervous. ''Yeah that's good, so what should it be about?'' We were making progress, that good right? He kept the conversation to a minimum, him not wanting to keep up the conversation and me just not ready to fully talk to him, so when the class ended I was so happy. ''Do you want to go to my house, to work on the song?'' This question took me by surprise, I haven't been at at his place in forever. ''I guess?'' I said hesitantly '' I mean if we finish it quicker the less time we have to spend together'' I wasn't sure if he mean it they way it sounded, but either way it still kind of hurt. I just nodded and smiled and walked out of the class.

At the end of the day as I walked out of the school I was greeted by the 'popular crowd' ''So, you're going over to Austin's place today?'' Cassidy said making her way towards me. ''he invited me'' I said shyly. She just shook her head and laughed ''Listen her freak, Austin feels sorry for you, actually he feel sorry for himself that he was ever friends with a loser like you, I mean who wouldn't'' Cassidy said laughing. That's not true, was it? All I know is that Austin was never going to be the old I Austin. ''look I never said anything for you to think that, and I feel sorry for him, I mean he's dating you'' I didn't know were that burst of confidence came but I was glad it did. I didn't wait for Cassidy to speak I just walked a away from her. Bad move. Next thing I know, I was pushed onto the ground and kicked several times, to there advantage no one was at the school and I was left with a sore side and a huge scrape on my cheek.

When I got home I noticed that my dad was hasn't gotten home yet. He wasn't home when I left for school this morning. I went to the washroom to clean up my face to look some what presentable when I go over to Austin's. His house was like a fifteen minute walk from my place so I was in no rush. It was 3:50pm by the time I got ready, he didn't give me a specific time so it felt like 4:00 was am okay time.

I was scared, there was no doubt about it, I hadn't been at his place in forever and no here I am standing at Austin's house debating whether or not I should knock on the door, after much debating I had mustered up all the courage left in me to do so. ''Ally! It's been so long, how are you?'' Austin's mom said beckoning me in. ''Yeah it has'' I said quietly, as she wrapped me into a hug ''Austin is in his room, you can go upstairs if you want?'' She said releasing me from the hug. I nodded and headed up to Austin's room, I softly knocked but loud enough for him to be able to hear it. It didn't take long for Austin to open the door, he smiled and told me I could put me notebook on his bed. His room had slightly changed, it went from to train sheets to plain yellow. I smiled at the memory, he was obsessed with trains.

''you're a little early'' Austin said taking a seat on his bed. ''Well you weren't really specific on what time I should be here'' I said busily working not looking up to answer. ''well I guess this time is good, so what lyrics do we have so far?'' Austin said trying to take a peek of what I was writing down. ''Well so far we have part of the chorus, and that's about it'' I said showing him the paper. He nodded and we continued to work. After a very awkward half an hour Austin's mom knocked on the door. ''Hey I was wondering if Ally was going to stay for dinner?'' I looked at Austin who was waiting for me to answer. ''I don't know? I don't want to intrude'' I said politely. ''Nonsense, Austin's father is on a business trip so it would just be the three of us'' Mimi insisted, I finally gave in and thanked her for inviting me. ''So Ally, how have you been? How's you're mom, I feel like I haven't seen her in ages'' Mimi said giving me a slice of pizza. '' yeah neither have I'' I spoke, Austin and his mom just looked at me confused.'' my mom passed away two years ago'' I said quietly. Mimi's face immediately was with sorrow, and Austin just looked dumbfounded. ''Ally I didn't know I'm so sorry'' She said, I smiled. Of course she didn't no one did the funeral was just me and my dad we didn't have enough money to give her a proper goodbye. I dropped the subject and Mimi continued to ask questions and bout me life. ''So hows school?'' Austin had accidentally shocked on his water, probably shocked with his mom's question. ''schools great, it the shy Ally but other than that its pretty good'' Austin looked shocked at me answer, I never liked lying but I wasn't going to tell Mimi that my life at school sucked and you're son was half of the reason.

I thanked Mimi for the wonderful dinner, she told me to come by any time I wanted. I just smiled at her generosity. As I made me way to the door I heard Mimi yell my name. ''Ally dear, Austin will walk you home, its dark outside'' Mimi said pushing Austin in my direction. ''It's fine, nothing I couldn't handle'' I said refusing her offer, but as usually I lost the argument. The walk to my house was really awkward, none of us had said a word. Come to think of it Austin hasn't said a word since dinner. ''Ally I'm sorry about your mom'' Austin said finally speaking. ''I don't need you to be sorry for me'' I said making it sound more ruder than it meant to be. Suddenly I felt Austin grabbed my arm for me to face him. ''Ally I really am sorry'' He said quietly. I forcefully removed my arm from his hand and looked at him dead in the eye ''Austin, I know you're sorry, everyone is. Look, my mom passing away was just another sign that everything good in my life doesn't last. You were the first example'' I said looking at him waiting for him to reply. He didn't he just looked down at our feet. I sarcastically laughed and walked on. When we reached to me house I thanked Austin for walking me home, he smiled and nodded. I was searching through my bag trying to find my keys, thinking that my dad probably wasn't him yet. ''Why did you tell my mom that you were happy at school?'' Austin said taking me by surprise. ''What was I suppose to say, I get tutored by you're son and his friends?" I said defensively ''Hey! I have never physically hurt you Ally!'' Austin said sounding like he wanted to yell. ''yeah I know that Austin, but you know what there doing to me and you do nothing about it. And as far as I'm concerned that hurts the most'' I said finally opening the door, I didn't say goodbye or anything I just closed the door in front of him

**Okay so here is a new story! I hope you guys like it, please review! and give your opinions. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, I was in a rush to complete this. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

That noise, was the sound all teenagers feared. The noise that signalled you to get out of bed and have to start participating in life. And as for me, just having to wake up was a struggle, having to go on with life when you're constantly reminded of what a waste of human space you are and having you're father not present in your life anymore isn't really a reason why I would want to participate in life.

I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast and in the living room I saw my dad passed out on the couch probably drunk. After me mother died, the fun loving dad that I used to know disappeared. He went from being my dad to a guy that I was ashamed to call me dad. I never knew were her would go and why he would come home so late, I was just glad that he would always end up coming home.

After I got dressed I quietly made me way out of the house, preparing myself for the torture I was going to endure that day. Luckily for me I got to school early so I wouldn't have to face Cassidy. The day consisted of me trying not to fall asleep in math class and sitting at me locker alone so no one could see me. The scenes of what happened last night with Austin and I kept replaying in my head. I couldn't believe that I said what I said, I was all out of thoughts as to what was going through Austin's head that night. I guess you could say I gave up. A feeling I was very familiar with. My day was actually pretty good, luckily for me I haven't seen Cassidy and Austin all day, but I then realized that my next class was music.

''Okay class, today is going to be a very straight froward. I want you to continue working on you're songs, don't forget these are due in three weeks. And at the end of today's class I have an announcement to make, so get to work'' And with that she clapped her hands that signalled for us to start working. Austin took a seat next to me so, I noticed that Cassidy had sat down next to him with her partner. Wonder why she did that, probably to keep an I on Austin and myself. ''Can we hear you're song babe?'' Barf! Was the first thing that came to my mind as Cassidy wrapped herself to Austin's arm in order for her to get her way. ''I don't know Cass, we don't really have a lot done, but you will be the first to here it when were finished'' Austin reassured her, wow, the queen didn't get her way, that's a first. Cassidy shot me a dirty look, and continued to work on her own song. ''So, should I write the third verse?'' Austin asked looking at the lyrics we worked on yesterday. ''Yeah that's a good idea, I'll work on the tempo then?'' I said agreeing with Austin. He nodded and gave him half of the lyrics. ''okay the bell is about to ring in 15 minutes so, my announcement is, we are going to preform these song's at the school assembly!'' What! No! I mean I don't have stage fright or anything but I'd rather not go in front of people that hate me and sing, there were already thousands of negative thoughts swarming in my head. This was a bad idea and it looked like Austin thought that too, or was it because he was afraid of everyone seeing me with him?

I wasn't really happy about the news Mrs. Harp gave us, but none the less I was to do it so I could get a good grade. ''Hey Ally, you forgot this in class'' Austin said running up to me, handing me the other sheet of lyrics he was working on in class. I thanked him and took the sheet from his hands and placed it in my notebook. ''Do you need a ride home?'' Austin's question took me by surprise. Why was he being so nice!? Maybe the old Austin I was once friends with, was still there. ''I'm good I like to walk'' I said rejecting his offer, but just like his mom Austin wasn't going to take no for an answer. ''It's raining Ally, I don't think anyone likes walking in the rain'' Of course no one like walking in the rain, but Austin you just don't get it, I'm not like everyone. None the less I didn't have a choice but to end up giving in.

The car ride was really awkward, he tried making a conversation but I kept giving him one word answers. ''My mom was really happy to see you again'' Austin said griping the steering wheel. Was he nervous? ''Yeah, it was nice seeing her too'' I added, that was the most things I said since I entered this car. Austin didn't say anything after, when we were close to my house I quickly thanked Austin for the ride and got out of the car. ''Ally! is that you?!'' Oh no please, please, don't come over. I soon felt to arms grabbed me shoulder. ''Hey dad, it's good to see you home before midnight'' I said sarcastically, he smelt like cigars and beer, it was disgusting. I gave Austin a frightened look. ''Don't use that to..n...e with m..e, me'' He said slurring his words, his breathe was reeked of alcohol, and it smelt like he hasn't taken a shower in days. Austin had noticed my scared emotion and had stepped out of the car. ''Hey Mr. Dawson, it nice to see you'' Austin said making his way towards the passengers side of the car. ''Austin? little maaaan'' my dad said, extending the 'A'. My dad was really tipsy, he was about to fall, I quickly caught him before his body made contact with the cement. ''Ally, Ally always helping me'' My dad said caressing my cheek, I awkwardly smiled at Austin. ''Okay dad I think we should head inside'' I said putting his arm around my shoulder, Austin noticed me struggling and went on the other side of my dad. So far, everything was fine, the angry drunk hadn't kicked in yet and I was glad. We were at the door step and again, I had to look for me house key, thinking that my dad would probably be unable to remember where he kept his. ''Get off of me! I don't want to go home yet!'' there it was, the angry drank. My dad forcefully removes his arm from Austin's shoulder and walks down the porch steps. ''Dad! I think you should gets some rest'' I said running after him, Austin was quick to fallow. '' don't fucking tell what to do! As far as I'm concerned, I am the father not you!'' SLAP, I felt a tremendous amount of pain on my left check, my father clenching his fist, stared at me and stormed off. I was fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. I had to be strong, I didn't want to show weakness, but you can only endure so much pain in life, until you're ready to just break right. ''Ally are you okay?'' Austin coming up from behind me, putting his arm around me. ''I'm fine'' I tried so say in between tears. My cheek was in so much pain, it was worse than getting a bee sting on your nose. ''Ally I know your not okay, here I'll take you to my place'' Austin said making me face him, he slowly moved my hand to reveal a diagonal red hand print that went from my ear to the corner of my mouth, and a small scar forming. I didn't resist, I nodded and let him help me to his car. ''My mom isn't home so I guess that's good, so you wont me bombarded with questions'' Austin said quietly. I was wiping away the tear stains from my eyes as we arrived to Austin's house. He helped me out of the car and directed me to the sofa.

''Here's some polysporne, I didn't really know what else to get'' Austin said handing me a regular size tube of medicine. I smiled and took it from him. I applied it to my cheek, I winced in pain as it made contact on my skin. ''Thanks for not, you know leaving me'' I said returning the medicine back to Austin. ''It's the least I can do'' He said looking at me cheek, I knew he wanted to say more, but he was debating whether or not to to say anything. '' do you mind me asking about your dad, as to what happened today?'' Austin said looking down at his hand, I gave him a little smirk and nodded. ''well, long story short, when my mom passed away he lost it, it was like he lost a piece of himself, and I'm guessing this his way of coping.'' Wow it all suddenly got really real, when I told Austin. I guess I've been just trying to deny everything. Maybe that was my way of coping. ''I'm sorry, I feel really bad'' Austin said standing up from the coffee table to sit next to me on the couch. ''Why? It's not like you were the reason why my mom died and same goes for my dad'' I said reassuring him. He looked guilty and I didn't know why. ''Austin, thanks for helping me today'' I said standing up from the sofa. ''do you want to stay for dinner?'' Austin said standing up with me. Again? two nights in a row, but I wasn't going to go back home, so I agreed. ''Yeah, that sounds good! What are you planing on having?'' I asked quietly. ''Ally you don't have to be scared, and I don't know I was thinking take out?'' Austin said touching my arm. I smiled and said I was fine with anything. ''Great, come with me and I'll show you the menus'' Austin said leading me to the kitchen. ''wow, do you guys eat out a lot?'' I asked astonished with the piled up take out menus on the kitchen table. ''well since my dad went on his business trip, my mom hasn't really been cooking so we just go out'' He said picking up some of the menus, I scanned through kitchen table to see a restaurant that caught my eye, but none of them did. ''well, I can see that'' I said laughing aa little ''find anything you would like to eat?'' Austin said handing me some more take-out menus. ''I'm fine with anything to be honest, it's been a while since I actually had a real meal, minus last night of course.'' I said handing them back and smiled, he and asked if sushi was fine, I accepted saying that sushi was my favourite.

''so what kind of sushi do you want?'' Austin asked dialling the number on his phone. '' I'm going to be original and go for the california roll'' I said as I made my way to the washroom. When I walked out I saw Austin setting up the table for him and myself I smiled, thinking how a bad day could turn out like this. I helped him set up the table, by grabbing the cups and water. ''They said the food would be here in thirty minutes, is that ok?'' I smiled, laughing at how nice Austin suddenly was I nodded told him it was fine and continued to set up the table. True to their word the food had arrived exactly thirty minutes, Austin had gladly paid and I apologised for not being able to pay for my half of the food. He told me I was being ridiculous and that it was the least he could do. ''So what time is your mom coming home?'' I asked dipping my sushi in the soy sauce, having difficulties trying to grab the sushi with my chopsticks. ''She probably might be home around midnight'' Austin said, noticing I was having trouble with my food he kindly grabbed it and placed it on my plate. I smiled feeling embarrassed of the fact I wasn't able to use chopsticks. I looked at the the clock that was hanging behind Austin realizing the she would be home in six hours. ''do you, think your dad is back yet?'' Austin said as he took a sip of his water. ''I doubt it, last time he came home at 4:30 in the morning'' I said, it was true, I don't remember a day that my dad has been home sober since my mom died. ''oh, well if it gets really hectic at your place, you can always come over here'' Austin said to me reassuringly. I thanked him for the offer and continued to eat my food. ''So how are you coping?'' Austin said taking me by surprise. To be honest I've never really been asked, so I wasn't sure how to answer. ''Honestly, I don't know. I guess my way of coping is not really recognizing it happened'' I spoke, suddenly not interested in my food. ''Do you think that's healthy?''was it? I don't know, it never really crossed my mind if it was or not. ''well, we all cope differently and this is my way. I live in a world of fantasy, I see what I want and I want what I see and that's all okay with me'' I said standing up topbut my garbage away. ''I know what you mean, but aren't you afraid that you wont come to what's really happening around you? Like reality?'' Austin said following me, man what was up with him today! Was he trying to make me feel bad? ''I still notice reality, it's just I choose not to recognize the negative parts in my life. And trust me there's a lot and if you were me then you would understand.'' I said giving him a simple shrug, signalling that I had dropped the conversation.

It was already seven o'clock by the time we finished our food. I thanked the lord that tomorrow was Saturday so I wouldn't have to go to school. ''It's pretty early do you want to stay and watch a movie?'' Austin said as we both walked to the living room. ''I don't know, I guess it's better than going back to me house'' I said flopping on the couch. I suddenly felt really comfortable here than I've been in a long time. It was nice. ''so what movie do you want to watch? How about a horror movie?'' Austin said taking a seat next to me. ''Oh hell no! Horror movies bore the crap out of me!'' I said taking the remote from Austin. I hate horror movies, they were always so predictable, I mean it's usually someone goes missing or a killer comes town and all they do is kill people! BORING! ''how can you think horror movies are boring! All girls love horror movies'' Austin said playfully. I laughed and spoke again. ''Well Austin, I'm not like most girls, and the only reason why girls like horror movies is because it was an excuse to cuddle up next to the boy and pretend to be scared'' Austin laughed realizing that I really wasn't like most girls and I wasn't sure if he thought that was good or bad. '' how about the amazing spiderman?'' I asked pointing at the television. ''Nahh, I watched it already how about, white chicks? It's a classic'' Austin said suggesting another movie. I realized picking a movie a movie that we both liked was going to take all night. ''How about Flipped?'' Austin said, this movie seemed good, so I agreed. Finally we chose on something to watch!

The movie was about a girl that was head over heals for a boy that didn't give her the time of day, and when she stopped liking him the roles flipped. And from there the romance grew. All in all it was a really good movie! ''That was a really good movie!'' Austin said exciting from the movie channels. I turned around to noticed the time, It was 8 o'clock, I frowned realizing that I was acouple hours away of having to go home. ''Yeah it was really good.'' My thoughts were cut off with a noise that sudden'y filled the ears of mine and Austin's. We both looked at each other a little frightened, me obviously be more scared then Austin. The noise was coming from the front door, he told me to stay close to him and I wasn't going to reject that offer! We made our way towards the from door as Austin grabbed a pillow. ''Seriously you grabbed a pillow!'' I said slapping him in the arm, confused why he thought that was going to defend us. ''It was the first thing I saw, and I don't see you grabbing anything else'' Austin said whisper yelling. ''well I'm sorry, all the pillows were taken! I said sarcastically. The door was still frantically moving moving, I was getting really scared. ''AHH'' I screamed loudly, to my surprise Austin wrapped his arm around me protectively, I felt really safe, you know as safe as a girl could feel when she was about to probably get killed right now. ''Ally it's okay I will not let anything happen to you.'' Austin said whispering in my ear. Suddenly the door blasted open to reveal a shadow that was unfamiliar to both Austin and I, and with that we both screamed like we never screamed before! ''Why are you guys yelling!?'' The voice said walking into the light. To our grateful surprise it was Austin's mom! ''Mom! What are you doing home?'' Austin said letting go of me to talk to his mom. '' My client didn't show up so they cut my work time early. And may I ask why your holding a pillow?'' Mimi said taking it from Austin's hand. ''That's what I said'' Slapping him in the arm. ''Oh Ally! your here, it great seeing you again'' Mimi said swallowing me into a hug. I graciously hugged back. ''So how long have you been her?'' She asked finally releasing me from a hug as we made our way to the living room ''up until we got out of school'' Austin said for me, I looked at him, mentally thanking him for not tell his mom about what happened earlier today. ''well it's glad seeing you and Austin are friends again'' Mimi said giving us both taps on our shoulders. Were we friends, or was Austin only being nice because he felt bad for me? ''You were so scared!'' Austin said mimicking my screaming voice, I laughed at how bad he was at imitating me. ''Me scared! please, I was not even that scared'' I said still laughing. ''Oh really because I remember you saying 'Austin, Austin please protect me!'' Austin said with the same high pitched voice he used before. ''I did not say that!''I said defensively '' I think you did'' He said taking a step closer to me. Once we were both really close to each other Austin was the first to speak again. '' I think were having a stare off'' Austin said not leaving my eyes. ''I think we are!''I said with the same playful intensity as Austin. ''You break first'' He demanded, I laughed telling him I wasn't going down without a fight. Suddenly without any warning Austin had started to lean in, and without my body giving me any sign I was moving in as well. Were we about to kiss? ''Ally honey, are you going to stay the night?'' Mimi called through the kitchen, causing me and Austin to awkwardly break apart. I looked at him he suddenly turned really red, I smiled looking down at me feet trying to hide my rosy cheeks.

**OKAY! HERE`S THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, THE NEXT TIME I AM GOING TO UPDATE IS WHEN I GET TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY, SO PLEASE MAKE IT HAPPEN! :) REVIEW ON YOU`RE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HOW YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE `ALMOST KISS! BYE MY LOVELY READERS AND DON`T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

''Ally? Are you going to be staying over?'' Austin's mom said repeating herself as she walked into the living room. ''Are you two okay? It's like you both swallowed red smurfs'' she said laughing at herself, and I couldn't help but turn more red. ''Oh dear Ally! What happened to your cheek?'' Mimi said turning my face so she could see my cheek closely. ''oh that! It's nothing, I just feel. You know me clumsy as ever!''I said quickly not wanting for Mimi to catch me lying. ''I should probably head home.'' I said making my way towards the door as I struggled to put on my shoes. ''I'll walk you home?'' Austin said walking towards me. ''No! I mean you don't have to, you've already done a lot for me'' I said giving him a smile. I thanked both of them and existed the house.

The next day I woke up, looking at my alarm clock realizing that I had over slept, the time read twelve-thirty I groaned as I stood up from my bed and headed to the washroom to take a shower. I walk out of my room to head downstairs. I already figured that my dad had already left for ''work'' so like usually I was alone. I walk over to the kitchen to open the fridge but all that was in it was week old bread and sour milk. I furiously closed the fridge angry at my dad because he never goes grocery shopping anymore. I honestly don't even remember when I actually had food in my stomach. And to top it all off I never get allowance so getting food at school was totally impossible. Giving up I decided to head over to Austin's house hoping we could work on our song.

When I reached his house I knocked on the door patiently waiting for him to answer. It didn't take long for him to answer. ''Ally, uh what are you doing here?'' Austin asked hesitantly as he slightly closed the door behind him. ''I just wanted to know if you would like to work on our song?'' I said showing him my notebook, Austin didn't answer right away he just stood there debating whether or not to let me in. ''Austin what are you doing out there?'' I hear a girl call out, I was positive it wasn't Mimi, then Cassidy walked out. The girl I thought I wouldn't have to see until Monday. ''What is the loser doing here?'' She asked giving me a dirty look. ''She wanted to know if we could work on our song'' Austin said putting his arm around Cassidy's waist. ''Well you're not going to let her in right? I mean why would you let that loser contaminate your house?'' Well little do you know bitch! I have been to his house. Austin looked surprised by what she said. On the outside I made it seem like her words didn't hurt me, but in the inside all I wanted to do was cry. ''I think you should go'' This took me by surprise. I looked at Austin his face was filled with guilt, I didn't say anything and just walked away and to top everything off I heard Cassidy say to Austin that he should never let me into his house again. I knew that everything that happened between Austin and I wasn't real, well it was to me. I should have seen this coming, I mean if Austin still wanted to be my friend he would have done something about it a long time ago.

I was angry at him! I was also mad at myself for falling into that, I should have seen it coming. I decided that I would just finish the song, I mean Austin said it himself that the faster we get this song done the less time we need to spend time together, looks like his wish is coming true. I've never really actually finished a song before, I mean I would right two versus but I could never finish it, so when I finished this song I was more than happy.

Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up

It's coming down to you right now  
They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make) make  
Make 'em do a double take

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make) make  
Make 'em do a double take  
What up?

I sighed in relief that I actually finished the song! I was really happy that I was actually able to finish it. It only took me about forty-five minutes to write so I had a lot of time left over. I just sat there and thought, thought about everything that's happening right now. I was going to make a promise to myself that I wasn't going to let Austin play with my emotions anymore, as far as I'm concerned he is not worth it anymore. My mom always said that I held my heart on my sleeve. I always got mad at her for saying that because it made me sound weak but she would always tell me that it didn't she said it made me who I was, she said that I was always letting people gain my trust, which I always thought was good but I soon realized that trust wasn't something you can give away it had to be earned, that's why from now one my trust had to be earned, but I doubt people are lining up just to have my trust.

Everything my mom said she loved about me were the reason's why people walked all over me. She said I was caring, but I thought I cared to much, even when my opinion didn't matter. She said that I was forgiving but being forgiving meant that I would always forgive people that didn't deserve it. She said I was all around perfect but I guess she had to say that because she was my mom. I knew I had to start putting up walls again because I wasn't ready to get hurt again, my life was a constant mine field of hurt and angst, and I was done letting that ruin my life. I had to stop letting people walk over me and forgiving people that didn't deserve it. My thoughts were subsided when I heard a knock on my front door. ''Austin, what are you doing here?'' I was shocked to see Austin, I thought after what happened to today I wouldn't be seeing him this whole day. ''I wanted to know if you were still up for working on the song?'' He said with a smile, was he serious? Has he forgotten about what just happened over at his house? ''Why, has Cassidy left already? Is that why you want to hang out with me?'' I said bitterly. ''Ally, you know I didn't want to turn you down but Cassidy'' He didn't finished, he didn't know what else to say. ''You called me Ally wow! Why not loser?'' I said sarcastically, Austin was about to speak but I cut him off. ''And as for the song, I finished it, congratulation your not stuck with me anymore'' I said shoving the song into his chest, Austin looked surprised as he looked at the completed song. ''You finished it by yourself?'' Austin asked looking shocked. ''What you don't think I'm capable of writing it on my own?'' I said defensively, Austin immediately shook his head. ''Ally that's not what I meant. I meant you didn't have to write it on you're own'' He said again. I laughed and rolled my eyes. ''Well I did, and you said it yourself the quicker we finish the song the less time we need to spend time together'' I said repeating what he said to me, All this time without me realizing it I was slowly building up my walls again. ''Ally come on, you and I both know that, that isn't true'' He said taking a step closer to me. ''Well I'm sorry Austin I'm not like every girl, I wont fall for you just because you flash a smile my way or say my name because I am not and will never be like every girl'' I said furiously as I shut the door in his face. I felt really good to let that all out, I knew when I go back to school music class would be awkward as hell!

**Okay well I didn't really like this chapter because it was a filler. I literally had to rewrite this twice because I wasn't happy about the story, but I will assure you that the next chapter will be better. Thanks for all your reviews, the next time I will update is when I reach 25 reviews. Please give me more ideas for this story. And as for my other story 'The Way We Are' I have sort of lost ideas for that story, but if you guys review some ideas for that story I will try to update that story. PLEASE REVIEW! Goodbye my beautiful readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Monday, the day that brought everyone having to return to school in tears. I walked out of my room surprised to see my dad in the kitchen. ''Dad? What are you doing here?'' I said quietly, this was the first time that I had ever seen my dad awake before 10am. ''Just making breakfast, wants some?'' he said, handing me a plate of scrambled and toast. ''Thanks'' I said looking confused, I took a seat at the table as I saw my dad continue to cook. ''why are you cooking so much food'' I asked, noticing that he had prepared an extra plate. ''Well, I didn't know how to tell you but-'' He was cut off by someone calling his name. ''Lester! Are you coming up or not'' Said the female voice. My eyes widened realizing that my dad had another girl over. He quickly ran up stairs carrying the two plates. I had suddenly lost my appetite. It was disgusting knowing my dad had another girl in his room, the room my mom and him used to share.

I packed up my bag and headed out the door, ready for all the things that were coming my way. When I walked into the school I had only ten minutes to get to class, so I quickly made my way over to my locker to grab my books. As I got there I had noticed two figures blocking my locker. ''well if it isn't little miss loser'' I sighed in annoyance, seriously! Isn't it a little to early for drama to start? ''What do you want Cassidy'' I said lightly shoving her so I could get to me locker. ''Rumour had it that you have a little crush on Austin'' Cassidy said stepping closer to my locker. Rumour? Who the hell started that rumour, it probably was Cassidy. ''I don't have a crush on Austin. Because as far as I'm concerned we hate each other'' I said slamming my locker as I walked to my class. In school I've never really actually had any friends, thanks to Cassidy. But I had gotten used to eating alone and not talking during my classes. Once this class ended my next class was, music. I slowly walked down the the second floor trying not to make myself noticed as I heard the laugh and whispers coming my way. Looks like that rumour had spread quickly. I took a seat at my usually desk and waited for the students to come. ''Okay class, I want you to continue to work on oyur song because I doubt any of you have actually finished them'' Mrs. Harp said taking a seat at her desk. I shook my head, laughing at how she could think so less of here students, well I don't really blame her though, half of the reason why people took this class was to get an easy 'A'. I bet there songs were gonna be something they got off the internet and just added their own 'twist' to it. ''Hey, should we hand in the to Ms. Harp?'' I looked up to see Austin standing in front of me, holding the song. ''go for it'' I said nonchalantly, he looked at my confused as to why I was acting like this, he officially broke the gaze and walked over to the teacher. ''Ally honey can you come over here for a minute?'' Ms. Harp said calling my over, I nodded and walked over to her desk to stand next to Austin. ''This song is really good but I just thought you guys were going to do it as a duet?'' She said still looking down at the lyrics. I knew there was something I forgot, but I wasn't going to admit it. ''Well actually I thought that Austin would just sing it and I would be known as the songwriter'' I said trying hide the fact I made a mistake. Austin looked at me shocked. ''Are you okay with this Austin?'' Ms. Harp asked Austin. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was looking at me, but I refused to look back. ''Yeah, that's fine with me'' Austin finally said. Ms. Harp nodded letting us go back to our desk. ''Why did you tell her that it wasn't a duet anymore?'' Austin whispered as we walked over to my seat. ''Because I didn't want it to be one'' I said bitterly. He was taken back by what I said. ''Ally, come on you still can't be mad about what happened Last night'' I wasn't mad, I was just done. Done with all the things Austin and Cssidy has put me through. ''I'm not Austin, just drop it okay'' I said opening up my notebook. Then al of a sudden Austin grabbed me by the arm and walked me out of the class and Ms. Harp to busy to see what was going on. ''Let go of me'' I said forcefully removing my arm from his grip. He had dragged me out of the classroom, into an empty hallway.

''Ally we need tot Ally properly'' Austin said. ''What's there to talk about? You made things really clear yesterday'' I said crossing my arms. ''Ally I told you, I didn't want you to go but Cassidy made me'' Austin said helplessly, I just laughed at what he said. ''She didn't make you Austin, you are able to make your own decisions for yourself'' I said whisper yelling so I wouldn't disturb any of the other classes. Austin didn't have an answer, he just stood there looking at me helplessly. ''Look, I thought we were beginning to be friends again, but I guess I was wrong.'' I said walking away heading back to class. ''Ally wait'' Austin said running after me. I turned around to see that Austin was about to say something but I cut him off. ''I think it's best if we stop talking to each other, it's best for me and it's clearly best for your reputation.'' And with that I walked away, I walked into the class and immediately sat down and just started to write. When bell rang I was the first to leave the room, When I reached to my locker I slowly sat down infront of it, this was a normal routine for me, and I liked it.

Today at school was actually really chill, thankfully I haven't seen Cassidy all day, so when school ended I was more than relived. I walked out of the school felling the cool air make contact with my skin, it was nice. When I finally reached my house, to my surprise I saw that my dad's car was still in the driveway. As I opened the door I had noticed the the living room was suddenly neat. I made my way over to the fridge to get some water. As I turned around my body had accidentally made contact with something else. ''Oh I'm so sorry'' I said still not realizing who it was. ''It's fine, I should watch were I'm going sometimes.'' I looked up to see a female, with no pants on,standing infront of me. She looked like she was in her mid thirties. I had also noticed that she was wearing one of my dad's shirts. ''You must be Lester's daughter'' She said giving my a tight hug. ''Yeah that's me'' I said awkwardly returning the hug. ''I'm Linda.'' She said releasing me from a hug. ''Ally'' I said trying to open the bottled water. ''I should head up to me room, homework'' I said taking a sip of water as I head up to me room. Once I closed the door I let a huge sigh of relief. She was nice, but it was still weird, I mean my mom was the only girl me dad has ever been with and seeing him with another girl is just out of the ordinary. As soon as I finished my homework I headed down stairs to grab some food. I was so glad that my dad decided to buy some groceries. I open up the fridge to grab some yogurt. I let out an exhale satisfied with the delicious milky substance entering my mouth. ''Ally!'' I looked up from what I was eating to see my dad standing across from me. `Linda and I are heading to the store to get things for supper, do you need anything?'' Wow! This Linda girl has really changed my dad! ''No thanks I'm fine'' I said as I took another bite of yogurt. He nodded taking his jacket

off of the hanger. He waited for Linda to come downstairs, I had noticed she had changed out of my fathers shirt, which was a good thing. She waved at me as she exited the house.

I was really happy for my dad, he deserves nothing but the best, and it seems that Linda really makes him happy and as long as she keeps him away from the alcohol she is alright in my book. Suddenly there was a knock in the door breaking my thoughts. I hesitated about opening the door thinking it probably was Austin, I finally gave in and opened the door, to my surprise there was no one at the door, I was confused I continued to look around and once I stepped out from the doorway -BAM- I suddenly felt liquid all over me. I looked up to see the one and only Cassidy standing there with her friends holding water balloons, but these weren't filled with water, they were filled with, what seemed like some sort of sticky substance. They didn't stop at just one throw they continued throw after throw, tears were starting come out of my eyes, the throws hurt so much, my arms were filled with pain I tried to move but I just couldn't. I kept telling myself there bound to run out soon but it felt like they had infinite water balloons. All of a sudden it stopped I couldn't really here anything that they were saying and I could really see properly either. Suddenly I felt two arms around me and lead me to my house, I heard the door shut, still not realizing who was with me. They continued to lead me up stairs, I wasn't able to open my eyes afraid I might get the liquid in them. ''Ally go take a shower I'll wait down stairs for you'' I realized it was Austin that helped me up to my room, I nodded and slowly made my way to the washroom. After getting out all that sticky liquids off I changed my clothes and headed down stairs, there I found Austin sitting down on the coach, I had then suddenly remembered that Austin said he would wait here for me. ''Hey'' I said quietly as I walked down the stairs. He turned around to look at me ''Hey, are you okay?'' he spoke as he stood up. ''Yeah. Thanks for what you did'' I said suddenly feeling guilty for yelling at him earlier today. ''No problem'' He said awkwardly looking down at his feet. ''I'm sorry'' I said out of no where. ''Ally are you serious, you never have to be sorry about anything. Especially for this'' He said taking me into a hug. The hug was nice, the hug was warm it was simple. Then suddenly I felt my wall slowly to fall and I couldn't let that happen. I quickly break apart from the hug, to see a confused Austin. ''How did you even know they were here?'' I said taking a seat on the couch. ''I heard her talking about it earlier today, I just didn't know when, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner'' Austin said sitting next to me. ''Seriously, you don't have to feel guilty I'm just glad you came'' I reassured him. He was about to speak but got interrupted by the front door opening. We both turned around to see my father and Linda walk in carrying plastic bags. ''Ally, could you help us'' my dad said still not realizing that Austin was in the room. ''Oh, hello Austin, you staying for dinner?'' My dad asked finally noticing Austin. I turned to look at Austin waiting for him to answer. I wont blame him, the last time Austin saw my dad was when he was insanely drunk. ''Yeah sure, I'd love to'' I looked at him with widened eyes, he shrugged and walked over to help me dad. I was proud of my dad he has changed, he was suddenly the dad that I know and love, Maybe Linda was good for him. ''I'm Linda it's nice to meet you'' She said shaking Austin's hand, he kindly returned the hand shake and told her his name. ''Are you and Ally dating?'' I nearly choked taken back by what she said. ''No! Austin and I are just, uh were working on a school project together'' I said quickly. I didn't say we were friends because I made that very clear that I didn't want to be friends, but here he is standing with me. There was just no getting rid of him was there? ''Oh my mistake then.'' She said not believe what I said. We continued to cook, I was surprised that my dad actually helped, usually it was my mom and I cooking and my dad working, it was nice seeing my dad happy again. I didn't know how long it was going to last but I was going to take advantage of it.

''So how did you and Mr. Dawson meet?'' Austin said as we started to eat our chicken noodle stir fry. ''Well, I saw him out and about in the clubs he looked up to no good so I convinced him to head home, he refused so I told him I was going to take him to a local coffee shop to sober up a bit, then on thing led to another and here we are'' Linda said taking my dad's hand. They looked so happy and that made me happy. '' Ally you said something about a project you and Austin were working on, how is that going?'' My dad asked. I t was the first time my dad had asked about my school in a while, even when my mom was still alive. ''It's for music class, and we already finished it'' I said looking at Austin. ''Well I hope we can listen to it sometime. Your father tells me you have a passion for music'' Linda said smiling at me, I looked at me dad and smiled as well. ''Well actually Austin is going to sing it, we were suppose to make it a duet but I decided I wouldn't do justice to the song'' I said simply. Austin looked at me surprised. Linda told me I was being silly, she said that the song wouldn't have done me justice. I smiled at her and we continued to eat. There were moments while we were eating when I realized that my once broken family had finally started to be repaired.

After dinner Austin had stayed to help clean up, I told him it wasn't necessary but he didn't listen. I didn't know were Austin and I stood, when Austin and I are on good term, him or myself do something to ruin it. It was a constant roller-coaster ride, but I wasn't ready to get off this ride just yet. I know that I had made myself very clear that I want nothing to do with him anymore, but a small part of me still wanted Austin to fight. Fight for what? Fight for something that I know that he actually and genuinely wanted to be my friend. ''Well dishes are down, and it's only six-thirty, what do you guys want to do?'' Linda asked everyone. ''how about we play a game?'' My dad suggested. Seriously when did this turn into family game night. ''Well we don't have any board games'' I said hoping that we didn't have to play. If you didn't have noticed by now, I am not a fan of board games, I don't know why I guess I was just never introduced to it as a kid. ''That okay! We can always play charades!'' Linda said excitedly, I was the only one not excited by what she suggested. But I wasn't going to be poor sport about it so I joined them. ''okay lets go movies, everyone write a title of a movie'' She said as he handed out pieces of papers. ''Okay so Austin and Ally are one team and me and Lester'' She said waiting for our approval. We all nodded and started the game. Linda and my dad had started out first. I could tell you one thing Linda was not very good at acting, but her passionate attitude made up for it. She was no on the on her knees with he hands up to her chest, she was pushing something with her noise, it was really funny to watch her act it out, but even more funnier to see her get frustrated with my dad. ''Time!'' Austin said signalling Linda to stop and to tell us what movie she chose. ''It's Lady and The Tramp'' She said trying to get up, my dad made an embarrassed expression. ''Okay on of you go two go next'' Linda said taking a seat next to my dad. I looked at Austin helplessly, not wanting go. Luckily for me he accepted and went up. ''Seriously this is a hard one!'' He complained. ''So was Lady in the Tramp, so suck it up mister'' Linda said jokingly. Austin had started off holding what I thought was a gun, so my first guess was that he was in a military war zone. ''Forrest Gump'' I said excitedly, he let out a sigh and continued, he acted out be hurt, then it looked like he was opening so sort of safe'' Hurt safe!'' I yelled realizing that, that probably wasn't a movie. ''The hurt...'' said waiting for Austin to keep going. Then it dawned on me he was opening a locker! ''The hurt locker!'' I yelled knowing I was right, her jumped up happy that I got it right. ''The score is one zero!'' I said taunting my dad, I wasn't a competitive person, but this charades game brought out something in me, and I liked it. ''Okay dad it's your turn'' I said about to start the timer. My dad went up picked up a piece of paper and read it, by his face expression you could tell it was a difficult one. He started off just dancing around and what looked like singing, that made us think it was a musical ''High school musical'' Linda yelled, he continued acting that made Linda realized that what she said was incorrect. ''Time!'' I yelled happy that they didn't get it write. ''It was Les Miserable'' My dad said looking at me. ''He it's not my fault you don't know how to act'' I said jokingly to my dad, he pretend to be hurt which caused to me laugh harder. ''Okay Ally your up next'' I didn't want to go, I knew that I would be much worse as acting then Linda, but none the less I sucked it up and when to go pick up a movie. I closed my eyes, showing that I was unable to see, trying to find my why through things. ''Blind'' Austin yelled. I tapped my noise signalling that he was correct, I had then pointed to my side, showing something beside me, ''Hip'' Austin yelled realizing that it didn't make any sense, I continued to point to my side not now what else to do. ''The Blind Side!'' Austin yelled, I raised my hands in victory as I gave him a quick hug. ''We make a good team'' Austin said to me, holding my waist, I couldn't help but blush at this comment. '' Looks like we schooled you!'' I said giving Austin a high-five. Then had there little pout but congratulated us on our victorious win. ''Well it's getting late we should go to bed'' Linda said to me dad as they headed upstairs. ''Yeah school tomorrow, thanks for having me over'' Austin said to them. They both waved and said that he's welcomed back anytime. I walked Austin towards the door. ''Linda seems really nice.'' Austin said shoving his hand in his pockets. ''Yeah, although I have only met her today, she's really nice'' I said laughing. I was wondering in Linda was going to be the girl who changed our lives. ''So. is your dad okay?'' Austin asked, I could tell he was thinking about what happened a couple of days ago. ''Well, I don't know, but I'm hoping he is'' I said with a smile, he nodded and said goodbye. When I closed the door only one thing came into my mind. I now love charades.

**There it is guys! I hope you like it, I wanted it to be a happy chapter. Because lately the chapters have been filled with a lot of drama. Do you guys like Linda as a character? I still don't know where her story line is going to go but it will be surprising. And all the movies mentioned in this chapters are movies, what are yours? Okay so for the next chapters, I will post the reviews and who reviewed, so If you guys have any questions than please ask them and I will try to incorporate your ideas. SO... PLEASE REVIEW! Next time I am going to update is when I hit 35 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

I am someone who is looking for love. Real love. Ridiculous, inconvenient, consuming, can't live-without-each-other love. But that's not going to happen because we expect the love we thing we deserve. I walk down stairs that morning to see Linda and my father making pancakes, man I can sure get used to this! ''Morning Ally'' My father said swallowing a piece of his food. ''Here, have some breakfast'' Linda said placing a plate in front of me. ''I actually need to head to school but I'll take these to go'' I said taking a pancake in my hand, I waved at them and started to walk. I remembered what happened last night with Cassidy but surprisingly I wasn't that scared anymore. I am so excited for spring break! I mean two weeks off of school, yes please! I walked down the hallway towards my looker then I saw him, it felt like time stopped for a moment when our eyes connected, but it quickly vanished when I saw Cassidy not far behind him trying to get his attention. I put my head down trying not to get noticed as I passed them. I successfully made my way past them and headed towards my class.

That afternoon I was sitting at my locker as usually but what was different about this day was I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. Not in a creepy way or anything, it was like I knew someone was coming. Again not in a creepy way. ''Boo!'' I screamed in terror as I dropped my notebook. I turned around to see Austin. ''What are you doing here'' I said looking around noticing that Cassidy wasn't there. ''I decided to eat with you'' Austin said taking a seat next to me. ''Is that what you told Cassidy?'' I said said eyeing Austin. ''Well not exactly'' He said looking down at his feet. I gave him a smirk and shook my head. ''Wow, we got a bad ass over here!'' I said sarcastically as I raised my hands. He laughed and we both continued eating. ''This is that first time someone has eaten lunch with me'' I said taking another bite of my sandwich. ''Well I'm glad I can be your first'' He said as he gave me a light nudge. Even though he didn't say anything I knew that, that was his way of saying sorry. ''Austin!'' Speak of the devil. Of course it was Cassidy and surprise, surprise she wasn't alone. We both jerked our heads to see her coming closer to us. ''What the hell are you doing over here!'' She said, no it was more of a scream. ''Uhh'' Austin said stuttering as he quickly stood up. ''I was eating lunch with Ally'' Austin said smiling at me, I quickly gave him a nervous smile in return. ''Yeah! I can see that, but why!'' Cassidy said stepping in-between Austin and I, I stepped back before she could step on my feet. ''Because I wanted to'' Austin defending me. ''Okay, you know what I'm going to let this slide seeing as you guys are working on a project together'' She said raising her hands. She turned around to whisper something in me ear. ''If I ever catch you with him again, I'll make sure to ruin you're life so bad that you couldn't go on with you're pathetic life anymore'' Those threatening words scared the crap out of me, my eyes widened and Austin could tell she said something bad. With that she gave Austin a fake smile and walked off with her friends. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. Austin immediately wrapped his arms around me. In his arms I felt like I was, home.

''Why don't we get out of here?'' Austin asked picking up his things. ''No! I cant skip class'' I said whispering looking around so no one could her me. He laughed and shook his head. ''Okay, whatever you say'' He helped me with my bad and walked me to class. I didn't really pay any attention on my socials class, I couldn't because the only thing that was occupying my was Austin Moon. No matter how much I had tried to push him away he always ended up coming back, and a little part of me know that one of these days he wasn't going to come back. But I wasn't going to waste having him here right now with me. ''Mrs Dawson'' I looked up as my thought had be subsided by the teacher. ''Yes?'' I said looking up feeling embarrassed. ''Do you know why the Egyptians wrapped the dead?'' He said taking a seat as his desk. I could feel all the eyes on me. I slowly shook my head. ''Well why don't we pay attention then?'' He said eyeing me. I nodded as I heard faint laughters behind me.

Finally I was out of that class! But sadly my next class was with Cassidy. As I walk into the class I had noticed I was the first one in the the class, I took a seat at my desk and opened up my notebook. ''Hey!'' I looked up to Austin taking a seat nest to me. I smiled and continued to work on the song. ''Austin come sit here!'' I didn't have to look up to know that it was Cassidy, I could feel that Austin was looking at me hoping I would tell him to stay but I didn't look up, soon I herd the chair move and I knew Austin was gone. ''Okay class, before we start on the project were going to address something that the principle had told the teachers during lunch time'' Ms. Harp said taking a chair from an empty table. ''As you guys know, spring break is coming up next week'' The room filled with smiles and excitement as she reminded us the there would be no school for two weeks. ''But since you guys are seniors now'' Mrs. Harp continued. ''So the principle had scheduled a kind of spring break BBQ!'' She said, waiting for our reactions. Seriously! Another high school activity that I wouldn't be able to come. I mean it wasn't that I didn't want to go, it was because if I did go what would I do there, stand alone while everyone laughed and made memories? ''At the end of class I will hand out the permission forms.'' She said walking to her desk. ''Ms. Harp, what day will this happen?'' A girl in my class asked. ''It's going to be at Samson Beach, the day you guys get off, so Friday.'' She said reading the permission for out to us. ''Okay now get to work, don't forget this is due on Monday!'' We all turned around back to work on our songs. ''So you wanna come over to my place and we can rehearse?'' Austin said whispering as he took a seat next to me. ''Rehearse? Why do we need to do that?'' I asked him. ''Were singing it on Monday, don't you think we practice?'' Austin asked looking confused. I shook my head and continued. ''I thought I told you that the song wasn't a duet anymore'' I said as he remembered what I said last week. ''Yeah well I thought you were just saying that'' I closed my book and faced Austin. ''I meant what I said, I am not going to sing'' I said standing my ground, Austin gave me a disappointed look and finally gave up. ''So, do you still want to come over today?'' Austin asked. ''I don't know'' And with that I re-opened my book and started to write.

When class ended I didn't need to go to my locker so I headed straight out of the school, I wasn't going to stay in that school any longer than I need to, especially on Friday. As I make it to my house I see that my dad's car is gone, I didn't think much of it seeing as he was probably with Linda. I walk into the house to see it the same way it was in the morning but there was a note on the counter.

_Ally- Linda and I have decided to do a roadtrip this weekend, sorry we couldn't invite you but there's money on top of the fridge and we'll be back Sunday morning-DAD._

I rolled me eyes, something's never change. I walk over to the fridge and reached up to look for the money, I luckily found it and saw that he left me eight dollars! I head upstairs to change into my pink polka dot pyjama's. I walk downstairs and flopped on the couch to watch some good old T.V

I'm the person that's fine one minute then I over think and depress myself. Until a point I'm going through the entire day remembering everything bad that's ever happened to me. I replay all the memories Austin and I ever had, although most of those lyrics were when I was younger but memories were still memories. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Austin, I'm still not sure whether or not that's a good or bad thing yet, but as of right now it feels like a good thing. My thoughts were suddenly washed away as loud knocks entered my ears. I walk over to the door surprised to see Austin standing there with the song in his hands. ''So I figured that since you didn't want to come over to my place then I would come your's'' He said entering my house still rambling. ''Nice P.J.'s'' Austin said looking at me, I blushed looking embarrassed. ''Can I sit down?'' Austin said making his way to the couch, I nodded and he sat. ''Were's your dad?'' Austin said looking around. ''He went on a roadtrip with Linda'' I said handing him the note, read through it and nodded. We sat there for what felt like an eternity, until he finally spoke. ''So how is your dad doing?'' He was vague, but I knew exactly what he was trying to say. ''He's doing good, Linda seems to be a good influence on him'' I said still avoiding eye contact. ''But I mean do you really think you're dad can change in a matter of two days just from some girl?'' What was he trying to say! That my dad was still the same guy he was before Linda? Well newsflash Austin he is not! ''Look I don't need an excuse to me mad at my dad!, he's all I have'' I said getting really frustrated with him. ''I know he's down some bad things to me before, but my dad is my dad and I still love him'' Tears were threatening to spill, Austin just watched with a guilty look on his face. ''Forget I said anything, I'm so sorry'' He said sweeping me into a hug. At first I didn't hug back but as soon as I started to become more comfortable I let myself take a risk. ''Your okay right?'' Austin said realising me from a hug, I nodded trying to wipe away the dried tears form my cheeks.

''What do you want to do?'' Austin spoke again. I shrugged not having any ideas. ''Well do you want to go to the beach? It's perfect weather!'' He said stading up point at the window. I don't remember the last time I went to the beach, so I wasn't really up for it. ''Awe, come on Ally it will be fun!'' Austin said more excitedly, it was funny seeing Austin so excited to take me somewhere. I finally gave in and told him I was just going to get changed seeing that I was still in my pyjama's. I walked down wearing a pair of shorts and a floral tank top, Normally I wouldn't wear anything like this but why not! Once I put on my shoes Austin and I headed out to the beach. The car ride was slightly awkward but in a good way, We didn't talk much, but when we did it didn't last very long, I guess I just wasn't used carrying a conversation. When we got the beach it was pretty empty, there wasn't a lot of people, I was surprised. Normally in Miami Friday afternoons were suppose to be spent at the beach, there were literally 5 people there, which I was totally fine with. Austin laid down the blanket ofr us to watch the waves. ''So how's Cassidy?'' Seriously Ally! Out of all the thing you could say you chose to say that! ''She's good, same as always'' He said very bluntly, I nodded at his response. ''So why aren't you hanging out with her?'' He looked at me surprised. ''Because I'm with you'' He said jokingly nudging me on the shoulder. I gave him an 'I'm serious face' and he dropped from his smile. ''Were kind of in a ruff patch right now'' He said starting to get more serious. What do you mean? You can tell me anything'' I said reassuring him, he nodded and continued. ''I just don't feel the same way as I did before'' He looked down at the sand avoiding eye contact. I knew he didn't want me to continue so I changed the subject. ''Come on mopy, lets get ice cream my treat'' I said standing up pulling Austin with me. He agreed, we packed up the blankets and went to the shop. When entered the ice cream pallor, the wonderful cool air hit me as we entered the store, we walked over the counter and chose our ice cream. I took the money my dad left for me and gladly gave it to the cashier. ''Thanks for the ice cream'' Austin said holding the door for me. I smiled and told him I was glad I could actually pay for something. We sat down outside of the store to finish our ice cream. ''What time is it?'' I asked Austin. ''It's 4:30pm'' He said taking his phone out of his pocket. ''Well I think we should get going'' I said standing up throwing away my napkin. ''What's the rush, tomorrow is Saturday lets just walk around the beach'' Austin said standing up, I honestly didn't want to go but Austin kept pleading. ''Come one Ally live a little'' He said with more enthusiasm. I finally gave in and we both headed down to the beach.

**OKAY, well reviews haven't been going anywhere so I decided that I will just update for you guys. I hope you like it, it's another filler which I apologise, there are going to be so much mind-blowing things in the next chapter. But sadly I will not update because finals are coming up for me so I have to study, study, study! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you guys thing about this chapter. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up that morning remember the wonderful day Austin and I had yesterday. After we finished our ice cream we made our way to the beach, we didn't talk a lot but that was okay. At the back of my mind I was still thinking about what Austin and about Cassidy. Did he really not feel the same way anymore? You know what, I don't care. Why would I anyway's, was I the reason he didn't like her anymore?

I walked downstairs remembering that my father and Linda were out. I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk and ate my bagel. What am I going to do today? Ughh I seriously need to make more friends! After finishing my breakfast I opened my backpack to reach for my notebook. I sat down on the sofa, turned on the television and started to write. I didn't really know what to right, times like this I would let my heart just guide my pen. They told me to make him fall in love I have to get to know him but how am I suppose to do that when I am the only girl he doesn't notice. Life is complicated enough but when you add in a boy to it. Man, everything just gets screwed up! I never understood why people fall in love? I mean it so complicated to go in one and so hard to get over one. But I guess that all the stuff in between makes everything worth while. My mom used to always say, to fall in love when your ready not when someone tells you to.

I missed my mom, When she passed away I had to stay strong because my dad was so broken and I couldn't have both of us miserable. I never really had time to actually contemplate my feelings. My mom was my everything, I felt like nothing would ever happen until I was there to tell it to her. She was my best friend and even though I had never told her she always suspected that I had a crush on Austin, when we were younger she would always tell me how cute Austin and I would look as a couple and obviously I didn't really think much of it because, one I was ten and two I was ten. I never really thought of Austin like that, he was just my friend and nothing more, I guess things change. If my mom was still here she would be very disappointed on how my life turned out. I knew she always saw me as a confident young women but I guess she had to see me like that cause she was mom. Missing her was just half of my daily routine, there doesn't go a day that I haven't thought of her.

I closed my book satisfied with my daily write. I turned off the television to head up to me room. I was suddenly stopped with knocking on my door. My first thought was that is was going to be Austin. But when I opened the door to my surprise it wasn't. ''Hi?'' I said looking confused at the scenario that was happening right now. ''Hey!''Cassidy said excitedly. Seriously! Was this actually happening, what is she doing at my house. I looked around to see if she had any water balloons to throw at me again. ''What do you want?'' I said trying no to sound bitchy. She smiled and continued. ''Well I was just over at Austin's and I saw the song you wrote together'' Why was she sounding so nice, I knew she wanted something from me. Obviously. ''what about it'' Wow, talk about role reverse, I felt like I was Cassidy and she was me. ''Well our songs are due tomorrow and I was wondering if you could write me a song'' I didn't really sound like an asking question it was more like a command. ''Well don't you have a partner?'' I asked raising my eyebrows. She shook her head and told ,e that her partner was useless and couldn't do anything. She pleaded repeatedly but I wouldn't change my mind. ''I'll do anything'' She said almost about to go on her knees and literally grovel. ''I don't need anything'' I said about to close the door. ''I fine! I'll just tell Austin that you like him!'' She said really fast and loud making me able to her her. I stopped and looked at her confused. ''Oh please it's not like I haven't noticed it before, the way you looked at him, I'm surprised Austin hasn't figured it out by now.'' She said rolling her eyes, did I seriously make it that obvious? ''I don't know what you'r talking about I don't like him'' I siad stuttering a little hoping she doesn't notice my nervousness. ''Deny all you want but now Austin is going to know'' She said walking down the steps. No! I couldn't let her do that! ''Wait!'' I found myself saying. She turns around with a grin of satisfaction on her face. ''I'll do it, just don't tell Austin.'' I said whispering. She smiled and winked at me. ''What do you want the song to be about'' I yelled as she waked down the street. ''Whatever'' She yelled back. I sighed in defeat as I closed my front door. Great now I have to write a song by Tuesday!

I yelled in annoyance as I threw crumbled up piece of paper in the bin. I was out of ideas, I couldn't think of anything, I had finished the first verse but the chorus just wasn't happening! I looked at my clock to see it was almost twelve, I rolled over on my back to face the ceiling. I can't believe that she blackmailed me like that, well actually I can, it was Cassidy. After about half an hour of writing I decided to head down to the kitchen to eat. Come on a girls got to eat!

Walking downstairs to fixed myself sandwich, I took out the bread but before I could open the bag there was a knock on the door. Many another person! Wow I'm sure getting popular, hahah not! ''Hey Ally!'' Austin said excitedly rushing into my house. Seriously, can't I really have a day to myself. ''What are you doing here Austin'' I said making my way over to my sandwich. She quickly followed me and sat on the counter table.''Well I was at my house and I was like, hey I haven't seen her in while, so here I am'' He said smiling, I shook my head and laughed. ''Austin we saw each other yesterday'' I said turning around to the fridge. ''Yeah well today is different from yesterday'' He said stating the obvious. I didn't say anything, I just continued to make my sandwich. After what felt like forever I was finally finished, as I was about to take a bite, I looked up to see Austin eyeing my sandwich. I mentally slapped myself for handing Austin the sandwich asking if he wanted a bite. ''So what do you want to do?'' He asked after swallowing his sandwich. ''I don't know if I'm up for doing anything today, I still have to write a song'' I quickly covered my mouth realizing what I said, Austin looked confused. ''But we finished our song'' He said hopping off the counter. ''uhhh, yeah I know'' I said avoiding eye contact ''Then why would you be writing a song'' He spoke crossing his arms. ''I just wanted to write a song, okay! End of it'' I said not meaning to raise my voice. Austin was taken back at my actions. ''Okay whatever'' He said raising his hands in defeat. ''Well I guess there's nothing here for me anymore, I should get going'' I didn't say anything, I knew Austin waited for a response but I turned my back towards him and heard the front door shut.

**HEEEEEEEEEY! THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWING! Well it is a official I have finished final exams! Summer here I come, have you guys finished your exams yet? I'm sorry I haven't updated for you guys but I will try to update over the next week, hopefully, because I will still be at my school for volleyball practices. Do you think Ally should have agreed to write her the song? Or should she have let her go? The next chapter will include *SPOILER* Ally's dad comes home with a surprise! And the BBQ spring break, and secrets will be revealed and hearts will be broken! Tell me your thoughts about the up coming chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you all have an amazing summer! **


	7. Chapter 7

That night I spent the entire time finishing the song for Cassidy. My thoughts kept wandering back to the argument Austin and I had, I left so stupid! He was only trying to help and I was being so rude! Seems like the roles are starting reverse.

I woke up that morning feeling very unsatisfied. Walking down stairs I noticed Linda and my dad's shoes were placed near the door, signalling that they had already gotten home. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal, packed my things and headed for another day in paradise. Not the sarcasm.

Walking in the school I did my normal routine. Putting my books away and heading into my first morning class. My classes surprisingly flew by really fast but sadly it meant that I was that much closer having to see Austin in my next class. I walked into the class surprised that I wasn't the first one to be in the room, I took a seat at my normal spot at the back of the room and opened up my book.

The class had started and the teacher kept reminding us about the barbecue notice was due in two days. ''Do you have the song?'' I slightly jumped surprised at the sudden voice. I turned around slowly to see Cassidy standing behind me. I let out a sigh and took the paper from my backpack and handed it to her. She didn't even thank me, she just took it from my hand and walked off pretending that nothing even happened. I shook my head and continued to work.

Throughout the entire period Austin hadn't spoken to me me, I guess that he's still mad at me. The rest of the day was pretty boring, nothing special happened and nothing bad either. Today was very, very normal.

As I walk toward my house I immediately heard yelling coming from the kitchen, I slowly open the door to reveal two angry Adults. ''Do you even understand what's happening! I've been putting up with this shit for about four weeks now!'' I heard Linda yell violently at my dads.

''I thought we had something! I thought I was making you happy!'' My dad yelled desperately. I slowly walk closer trying not for them to notice me.

''You did, but it's just not working out anymore'' It suddenly all made sense to me, this wasn't just any argument this was a breakup argument. There was silence for a moment then I heard a loud slam, I flinched, scared about what was going to happen.

''Fine! If you want to throw away everything! Then go ahead! Leave see if I care'' I heard me dad yell with twice more intensity. I slowly crept through the hallway as Linda had made a mad dash through the back door as I turn the corner.

''Dad?'' I said slowly, trying to keep my voice low not wanting to trigger and built up anger left in him.

He jerked his head and looked at me with disappointment, hurt, anger and betrayal. What happened to Linda being the one that was going to change our lives forever? I guess she found something better. And just like that my dad's eyes changed to anger and bitterness. I slowly backed away afraid of what he was going to do. ''Why are you still standing there! Get out of me sight!'' My dad screamed in my face. I looked at him wide eyed slowly backing away, I ran straight out the door.

I didn't go that far. I made it to the local park near an elementary school. I sat down on a steep hill overlooking that swing sets. The air was starting to become cooler and the sun started to fade, which was weird because it was only four in the afternoon. I ran my hands through my hair furiously wondering what I did that deserved for this to happen. They say that he wouldn't put us through anything if he knew we couldn't handle it, but seems to me that he's putting me through to many things and I can't handle it anymore. Tears started to fall down my face as the air started to become for cooler and I started to become more fragile.

''Ally?'' I froze as I heard someone call my name, I couldn't quite distinguish who the voice came from but I knew it sounded familiar. I slowly turn around seeing that the voice belonged Austin.

I looked at him wide eyed confused as to why he was here, I was about to speak when I saw someone running towards Austin and I. ''I can't believe we just did that!'' Cassidy said out or breathe as she reached Austin and I. Her eyes immediately focused on to mine and looked surprised. ''What the hell are you doing here?" She said with hate.

''I was just sitting here'' I spoke simply.

''We should go Cassidy'' Austin said taking her hand. I looked down trying to avoid my disappointed expression. I turned about around continuing to let my thoughts take over my mind. I guess Austin was still mad, I mean I don't blame him, he was just trying to help and I lashed out on him for no reason. I sighed loudly realizing it was getting late and I had to go home. I was afraid of what my dad was going to do when I get home. I guess the old days were back.

I take one step on the porch afraid of what was going behind those doors. I slowly opened the door worried I might make to much noise. All the lights were off and it seemed like nothing had moved since I left. I close the door and quietly made my way to my room.

The next day I made my way downstairs, not having time to make myself breakfast. I pack my bags and try to leave this house as soon as possible. I open the door and to my surprise someone was standing there infront of me.

''Hey'' He said sheepishly.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked slightly confused and annoyed.

''I was going to talk to your dad, why do you think my over here'' Austin said with a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. ''Ally, wait.'' Austin said grabbing my arm gently. ''What were doing at the park yesterday?'' Austin asked.

''Why? Am I not allowed to be at the park?'' I asked defensively as Austin realized that he wasn't going anywhere with this conversation.

''I just wanted to know if you were okay''

I let out a sarcastic laugh and glared at him. ''You want know if I'm okay? Well then why didn't you ask yesterday! Why did you wait for today just to ask, if you really cared!'' I yelled at Austin, as his face turned from shock into guilt. He didn't say anything, he just stood there trying to gather words in his mind. I shook my head and walked away from Austin.

''Ally!'' For a second I thought it was Austin calling me again, but I knew it wasn't. I froze realizing that it was my father. I turned around slowly, Austin was looking at me confused and as for my dad, his eyes were filled with fire and hate. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday but the difference was that in his right hand he was holding another bottle of beer. ''Why the hell are you make so much noise! Other people live here not just you, stop being so inconsiderate you little shit'' He whispered the last part, but I wasn't that far away form him, so I was able to hear. I bite my lip as hard trying to fight back the tears.

''Sir, it wasn't Ally's fault.'' Austin said defending me. As my dad gave him a weird looking and taking a step out of the house. I was scared about what was going to happen, so I made my way towards Austin trying to hold him back.

''I wasn't talking to you, so why don't you run along and leave this between us.'' My dad said angrily at Austin. He didn't look scared at all, and as for me, I was scared for him and myself. I tried pulling Austin back telling him we should go.

''Austin, lets go.'' I said sternly at him. He looked at me and I gave him a desperate emotion, he softened and gave me an understanding look. Austin gave my dad one last look as we walked towards his car. ''You shouldn't have done that'' I said

''I wanted to, what happened to him anyways?'' Austin asked. I closed my eyes not wanted to talk about it, because honestly I didn't know what happened between my dad and Linda.

''I don't want to talk about it, I should get going. I already missed half of first period'' I said leaving Austin, but to my surprise Austin grabbed my arm trying to get my attention.

''Do you want to get a ride?'' Austin asked. I shook my head not wanting to take his offer. ''Come on, you said it yourself that your going to be late, so if you walk than you would be more late.'' Austin said, making a good point. I closed my eyes annoyed at myself for giving in. He smiled and opened the front door for me.

The car ride was a little awkward, but as usually Austin always tried to make small talk. We were almost near our school and I was thankful to be out of that car. I went to get my bag from the floor and took my surprise Austin had missed the turn. ''Austin! What are you doing? You missed our turn!'' I said frantically as Austin seemed to look calm.

''I know'' Austin said nonchalantly. I looked at him furious and confused.

''Then what are you doing?'' I asked frantically turning around seeing the school get smaller and smaller.

''Were going to have fun!'' Austin said excitedly. Me not so much. ''Come on! I bet this is the first time you've ever missed school'' Austin said eyeing me.

''Whaat! I've missed school before!'' I said unconvincingly. ''One time I missed school to go to the doctors, and the next day I didn't give the teacher a note!'' I said really proud of myself.

''Wow, call the cops! We got a bad ass over here!'' Austin said sarcastically. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. ''Come on! Live a little!''

''Fine! I'll go where ever you want me to go, but I'm not going to have any fun!'' I said stubbornly. Austin shrugged, seeing as this was the closest thing he was going to get in me agreeing.

**Well here you go! I'm really sorry for not updating in forever! Please tell me what you think. Review please! Who's excited for teen beach movie?! THIS GIRL! I know that its already on disney on demand, but I live in Canada so Disney isn't a channel here :( But for those of you who have watched it. review and tell me what you guys thought without giving it away. Thanks guys and I promise I will try to update soon!**


End file.
